


A Bene Placito

by Rose_Bride



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), And he fails hard at understanding, Day At The Beach, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, In which Reiji is not prepared for, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Post-Canon, Rough Kissing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, classicalshipping, the attack of the hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Bride/pseuds/Rose_Bride
Summary: It's a day at the beach and Yuzu decides to wear a bikini for the first time.... How does  Reiji handle this? Spoiler Alert: Not too well.





	A Bene Placito

**Author's Note:**

> Arc V Rare Pair Week  
> Day 3: Ocean  
> (It's better if you read this after my other fic "Affectare Abnegatus")

“Are you seriously gonna work _now_?”

Reiji didn’t lift his eyes from the screen, he knew it was Yuya who had decided to sit next to him as his hands continued to type all the programming codes he was working on, every number, at symbol, java scripts… if he stopped he might lose track.

He couldn’t do that.

“Reiji?” Of course, years of dealing with him should have thought him enough to know that Yuya wouldn’t quit it. “Come on! Why invite us here and then spend the whole time working?!”

That was another question he couldn’t answer, doing so… would require a lot of explanations, he may not be an expert but Reiji was completely sure it was not something Yuya wanted to hear about either,  infact talking here with Yuya, he could already hear all the noise around him again, the water, the seagulls on the porch, everyone else’s talking and laughter, and…

“You know she’s not gonna be happy about this do you?” Asked Yuya again this time his voice almost like a whisper and Reiji could feel his lips tightening. “Yuzu! That’s it I give up!”

Of course she had sent Yuya, because the universe just loved to screw with him that much.

Reiji can now feel her glare prickling at him, rather than the usual holes on the back of his head, it feels like thousands of needles are pinching him on the back, it carried the type of deliberate anger that she used to calculate the best strategy against her opponents. His eyes move back to the screen on his laptop only to be met with gibberish, and if it wasn’t for the awareness of her eyes on him he would cup his face on his hands in an attempt to recover his bearings.

It’s useless, his thoughts will remain strayed away.

He closes the laptop and takes a deep breath before facing her.

“Yuzu.” It was a good thing that her name left his lips before she came into picture because otherwise he may had embarrassed himself. How? Reiji can’t be sure because his mouth dried, his throat is closing and opening too fast for words but even if none of these things were a problem, it wouldn’t matter.

Because his train of thought is completely stuck as he gazes at her and he is thankful for his eyes finding her face as quickly as they did.

“You promised.” And with those simple words he’s finished, because her cheeks puff the slightest bit, her eyes narrow making her eyelashes stand out more than normal, on top of it her mouth forms a pout.

He hopes his swallowing was not as loud as it felt.

“No more bringing work outside the office.” No one was more surprised at the evenness of his words than himself, maybe it wasn’t so bad.

Maybe he could do this.

Then she felt her hand on his shoulder, which was… good, if he focused on that he would not get distracted.

“Reiji, you haven’t even changed.” He knew she was pouting again without even looking at her face, and still his eyes danced away from her arm, upper and upper until he saw the juncture of her shoulder and her neck.

He struggled to remember her question… change? Is that what her mood was about?

“It’s easy to complain about me not changing…” His fingers drummed on his face, not because he was thinking but because he realized that if his eyes followed the dip of her shoulder down rather than the line of her neck up, then… “…when all some people have to do is pulling their clothes off.”

Of course his eyes decided to follow the way down, even when the line of the bone ended and tender flesh met his eyes, covered just perfectly with two patches of fabric of the exact same hue as her hair.

“It’s not my fault that you didn’t thought about it.”

No it wasn’t, it was _his_ fault, most definitely not hers.

ᴥ

“See? I bet you feel much better.” In hindsight it makes no sense to have been so worried. “What were you thinking? Wearing a turtleneck and a scarf to the beach?!” There is something about the line of her jaw that connects so many other trajectories on her person, depending on which he chooses to follow.

“I suppose it slipped my mind.” His attention was completely on her now and that seemed to go a long way to mollify her temper.

“Mmmh…” The way her finger taps on her lips draws his eyes back to her face. “If you say so, I don’t understand how you weren’t boiling inside out.”  Neither did he, he thought while following the line of her arm to her back and the small dip when it reached her waist, then expanding once more on a shapely curve…

None of her other clothes ensemble allow him to appreciate the symmetry of her body like this, not even the other bathing suits she owns – she has three: one made of dark fabric with a skirt built on the bottom, a white one with lots of frills and laces and a green one with slightly less frills but lots of bows and prints. – this one instead is composed of two pieces, and are held by strings rather than straps.

He stops when he feels her eyes on him, not just on him, the weight on her eyes is felt all over him and he wonders if his attire of choice is once more inappropriate, he doesn’t have that much in the way of ‘leisure’ clothing, that meant a dark blue a loose trunk and a light white short sleeved blazer because genetics decided to give him an overly sensitive skin to the sun, he kept it open because it may manage to sour her mood again.

The reaction he gets is… not what he expected.

Yuzu averts her eyes after she realized he caught her watching him, and she gets the red blush on her face that she usually only gets when she requests held her hand out for him, or when she wants a kiss. He only stalls because the more insistence the redder her face becomes and the more he wants to kiss her.

Reiji wets his lips at the memory, and maybe just a slightest bit of anticipation.

Instead he just watches a colorful ball being thrown at him, which he catches with ease only to see that Yuzu already made her way to the volleyball court with the others.

His eyes follow the movement of the muscles of her legs in synch with those of her hips.

It’s only natural that the new exposure makes him curious about the situations, and there’s nothing wrong for his eyes and his mind to try to make sense of it.

Reiji wishes the strain of his hands he feels whenever he peruses over her form had its own explanation as well.

ᴥ

The day goes as planned, of course that when the plans basically amount to ‘have lots of fun’ – as Yuya usually puts it – there is little possibility for them the plan to not follow through. There is however chance of things not previously taken into account to interfere with it, and Reiji is hit with a sudden realization:

Two-pieces swimsuits are not made for physical activity.

He is actually hit with it several times through the entire day, particularly when they played, whether it was a string falling from her shoulder when she opened with the first shot, or the bottom piece lifting a little too much because of the sand friction when Yuzu took a slide for points, or the numerous times she missed a hit because she was overly concerned on these situations and in one occasion she almost hit Sawatari because he tripped on her.

Her attire made a simple accident look completely indecent and Reiji felt the strangest mix of dismay, anger and maybe, just maybe the tiniest bit of disappointment when the offending piece in turn was put back into place.

When they got tired of playing and the dinner was made, Reiji could not help when he rushed to be sit beside Yuzu – because they are supposed to be together, not because he wants to feel brushes of her skin against his – to pass whatever object was near her vicinity that was requested – because he doesn’t want her to be inconvenienced, not because leaning over the table meant someone on the other side would get an eyeful – at the end of these moments Reiji feels drained for his attention being pulled from different sources.

He was thankful when afterwards they settled for either laying around, or making sand castles or in the case of the youngest ones: finding shells and glasses before it got too dark.

Before she started shivering, he called for everyone to get inside the house.

ᴥ

At night when everyone is already too tired and into their rooms, there is a soft knock from outside his room.

It’s not coming from the door, because the sound it’s not dull but clinking, his eyes are drawn to the terrace, which of course is another way to move from one room to another; the silhouette is unmistakably from Yuzu. When he slides the glass doors she doesn’t step inside, she doesn’t move, he doesn’t even look at up at him.

Reiji is at a loss of words too, she was coming to see him, at night, to his own room, looking embarrassed…

“Can I come in?” She asks still not meeting his eyes.

 _‘I don’t think that would be a good idea’_ That’s what he should answer, this was not the type of situation that would be appropriate at this moment.

“Why?” He tells himself that his voice is not breathy and she seems to doubt for a couple seconds what to say, her mouth opens and close many times before she finally plants her feet firmly on the wooden floor and looks up at him.

“Because I want to kiss you.” Yuzu says, a little too loud, but even then her voice seems a little trembling.

Reiji doesn’t know what he is supposed to be feeling at the moment, everything in his head is being deafened by his heartbeat and he recognizes the adrenaline running through his body… his mind conjures too many scenarios that have the heat on his body rise up to the tips of his hair.

It’s too much and he sinks into the bed in order to force some clarity of mind.

He realized tto late that the rug on the floor did not allow him to hear her footsteps and he was a little transfixed on her feet, less than a two steps from his; then she feels her hands on his shoulders, sliding to his neck forcing him to look up to her.

Despite the heat on her eyes, her body so scantily clad is cold to the touch and he feels consumed to do something, anything to warm her up.

Her knees dip around the mattress and around himself before she settles on his lap and he can only think he was so, so wrong… only her hands were cold, the rest of her is so very warm and soft and his hands hook behind her thighs to pull her even close to him.

Reiji wanted her, he wanted to lean into her, wanted her warmth against his body, wanted her to a degree that almost frightened him and even then he wanted the terror and the comfort that came with all of it.

They both met halfway in a crushing kiss.

Wetness, he feels the wetness of her mouth open to him, her tongue sliding against his and then suck on his lower lip, her taste invaded him, not just his mouth, he inhaled deep and her scent filled his nostrils, at some point he had managed to settle her legs around him, effectively enveloping him whole.

They had kissed before, of course they had, but never quite like this, the only time that remotely compares was when he was away for a business trip of two weeks, an absence that had translated into their very first make-out session inside his car.

And still it did not compare to this at all, there was so much more of her available to him for touching and when she withdrew for air, he sucked on the same spot that had captivated him earlier that day.

“Mmmh…” That little hum made him realize what he eluded the whole day, he did want to follow the lines of her body, but not just the contours, he wanted to touch and taste all of it and his tongue traced the very same path his eyes had when he admitted defeat.

The fabric slid easily from her skin, exposing more of her flesh for him to taste.

Every movement they both made her pelvis sway against him, and in turn it sent chills all over his body, he swore he heard a giggle coming from her when he hardened against her and she pressed making him thrust up in retaliation.

Her moan made him swell even more… if the fabric covering her chest proved anything, how easy would it be to pull this one aside and bury himself inside her? His fingers dug into her skin at the thought, and she certainly didn’t protest any of his attentions.

Too tempting…

But instead he stopped, everything.

He took a hold of her hands around his shoulders and put some space between them, swallowing his breaths, trying to calm himself down.

“Reiji?” He voice was still faltering and it almost made him give into her again, instead he rested his head on her shoulder.

“We can’t.” The way she almost seemed to become smaller in his arms made his heart falter, he would never make the mistake of having her believe he didn’t not want her, not again. “Protection… we don’t have any.” There was none in this house and being in the middle of a private beach there was no way for either of them to get any of it.

“Oh…right.” It seemed the only thing she managed to say, and she mirrored him sinking her forehead into him.

“Too risky.” Reiji felt the need to add that, because the awkwardness was very effective and sobering; and it seemed to be working for her end too

At least until he felt her hand on top of him, he meant to ask what she was doing if she didn’t care for the risks but he was rendered mute when she started rubbing in circular motions, instead of a question, he gasped.

“There are other… things we can do.” It was very convenient that his face was hidden from her, Reiji did not want to imagine what he looked like right now, gasping, trembling and a red face.

Did she look the same? The thought of inflicting her with the same torture spurred him to cup her mound with his hand and even through the pleasure fog in his mind he felt a swell of pride at her hitched breath.

His fingers pushed aside the fabric and the wetness that met him almost made him choke on how aroused she had to be… she responded by sneaking her hand inside and squeezed a little before rubbing up and down his length, Reiji faltered because it was just too good, her hands were not soft, they were callouses in there and the thought shouldn’t have excited him more but it did, and the hand pleasuring her rubbed in circles faster and faster.

“R-reiji! …oh…” Her pace became faster and he could feel her hips moving to match his hands. “Ah! …your… your fingers…uh… please…”

There was no need for more cues, when his finger slid up inside her there was the most beautiful shriek coming from her, and when he started to rub inside her hand motions become more frantic.

When he came, he felt robbed of his sight, his voice and even of his mind, all he could sense was her touch and her ragged moans on his ears.

“K-kiss me…” She whispered when he picked up the pace of his fingers again, and he saw her clouded eyes, her parted glistening lips and her red face before kissing her again.

It was sloppy and their teeth grated against his lips, but he had already finished, this was about her, and he didn’t complain.

All of the sudden Yuzu froze, her hands, her lips, all of her body and Reiji felt something coating his finger sliding down his finger to his hand and his wrist.

They both fell into the bed, their chests heaving against each other, and trying to get catch breaths, completely exhausted. The sight of the pink strap of her bikini caught his eyes and he realized something.

“You… this.” His finger rubbed the fabric, it was wet with her sweat. “You planned it.” It was not a question, her chuckle only cemented his conclusion.

“Not exactly… Yoko-san made a bit of a comment that all my bathing suits were too childish and didn’t fit me anymore… and she helped me choose it.” She made herself fall from his chest to snuggle next to him. “I would lie if I say I didn’t think you wouldn’t like it, but I didn’t decide anything until I saw you… you know… _watching_ me.”

Was he really that obvious? He didn’t feel like asking, afraid of more embarrassment.

“I thought I was being… inappropriate.” He admitted.

“You mean you were being a pervert?” Her laughter after she said that word was contagious.

“I supposed… old habits die hard then.”

“I don’t mind...” Yuzu was falling asleep, he recognized the sleepiness on her voice, he too felt his eyes become heavier and heavier as seconds ticked, it was almost amazing that none of them hardly moved and they were still left exhausted.

Still, he wouldn’t mind to try again later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I made my first classical smut!!  
> Man, I hope you guys don't get mad at me, because there was no actual sex lmao.


End file.
